Who?
by redfox13
Summary: If you were given the chance to save one person, who would it be? HPDM. Complete.


Disclaimer: Almost forgot this, nothing is mine, JK Rowling rules everything.

AN: I ask my mum all the time, would she save me or my brother if we were in danger. So this fic stemmed from that question. Bwahaha!

* * *

"I don't know!" Harry cried in agony. "_Please_! Don't make me do it!"

"_Choose_!"

Harry fell to his knees weakly, crimson blood seeping into the battered and dirtied robe he still wore. He had lost, he had lost it all. No one was coming to save him this time, and he knew it.

_Why? Why did it end up this way?_ He blurrily looked up toward his tormentor, broken and bloody from past curses.

"Well Harry?" Voldemort hissed softly, eyes lidded in expectance. "Who will you save?"

Harry quivered in fear, indecision running through his body. How could he choose?

Slowly his head turned and he forced himself to look upon the broken bodies laid before him.

Draco, his secret lover of two years. His blonde hair stuck to the side of his face, the sticky blood seeping from a deep gash above his grey eyes and dying his pale skin. He shouldn't have been forced to face this monster, he should have stayed within the walls of Hogwarts, he would have been safe.

Hermione, the brainy witch that always had the answer when they were in a tight bind. But not this time, she lay placidly, also knowing there was no chance of escape. Throughout everything she had remained loyal, even when Harry fell before the Dark Lord; she had stayed by his side.

Ron, his best mate, his first friend. He didn't deserve to fall just because he chose to befriend that scrawny boy on the train so many years ago. He loved Quidditch, he loved Hermione…but now he laid limp and dirty, hands bound and eyes flaming.

And here was Harry, kneeling before them all, chest heaving and eyes watering as he was forced to choose. He could only save one, the others would die. Voldemort's ready wand was answer enough for that.

Where was Dumbledore? Where was the Order? Surely they couldn't have fallen to the Death Eaters; they were much too strong for such a defeat.

"_Harry_."

Emerald orbs turned unconsciously toward his name and he felt his heart leap in his chest.

"Please Harry, _choose_." Draco whispered again, squinting through his dripping blood.

Harry shook his head, a quaking fist bunching in his shirt, placed above his heart as he tried to back away. "I can't Draco, don't make me choose." He pleaded tearfully.

"You must Harry." Hermione replied reasonably. "You either choose, or we will all die anyway."

Ron nodded against the cold ground, his cheek resting on the stone as he gazed up toward his friend. "It's alright mate, no matter who it is, we forgive you."

Harry angrily pushed away from their voices, their compassion. "You don't understand!" He cried in frustration. "I'll be a murderer either way!"

"Exactly." Hermione murmured, her frizzy hair falling into her face. "No matter what you do, it will end in pain."

He stared at the now silent witch. She was right, no matter his decision; it would end the life of someone he cared about.

The only reason he had been given the chance at all was because Voldemort was a twisted bastard and wanted to torture him with the fact that he had essentially signed his friends' death warrant.

"Try to go about it logically Harry." Hermione spoke up again. "Who would be useful to our world in the future?"

Draco scoffed, the sound having a desperate ring to it. "Who would be useful?" He spat. "Why don't you just come out and say that _you_ should be saved?"

"It's the obvious choice." Hermione argued.

"Of _course_ Mudblood would think of that!" Draco's voice quavered. "The rest of us don't deserve to _live_ unless it's in her bloody shadow!"

"He'd never save _you_; you're nothing but a worthless ferret face!" Ron screamed.

"Shut up!" Harry roared, covering his ears with a sob. "Just shut up!"

The voices around him died and he was left with his rapid thoughts.

It was too much, he couldn't take it anymore. He had decided who he would save; they were the obvious choice after listening to the bickering and pleading.

_There is no other way._

"Who will it be?" Voldemort demanded, patience gone. "Who do you choose to save?"

Harry looked up with tears in his eyes, making eye contact with each of his friends and instilling his deep regret.

"Myself…"

* * *

AN: Wow, that sucks, but then again, self-preservation is a trait most humans have. The end! Sank u for betaing Zoomi!

-Red


End file.
